


You Wanna Fight for Your Planet Back?

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance is Earth's favorite fighting Altean, M/M, No Voltron, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revolution AU, as the story continues, kind off, some random Hamilton reference, what do you expect with that kind of title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: For too long the Galra Empire had colonized Planet Earth, and it was time for humans to fight for their freedom. Enter Lance, an Altean nobility and cousin to Princess Allura of Altea, flying in to join the revolution on Earth. After all, he would be known as Earth’s favorite fighting Altean.





	You Wanna Fight for Your Planet Back?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Voltron: Legendary Defender fic! I've been around the fandom for quite sometimes and I decided to write something for it. I hope you like it.
> 
> This was basically some sort of Hamilton AU but not really a Hamilton AU, so decided to call it a Revolution AU. If you guys had a better name to call this AU, feel free to tell me! And Lance is basically a space Lafayette here. The title is taken from Hamilton's "Guns and Ships" by Lin-Manuel Miranda with small altercation.
> 
> I'm sorry for some mistakes and grammatical error. This fic is un-beta-ed (is that a word?). If you see something that doesn't add up or if I used wrong term for certain things, feel free to tell me, and I'll have it fixed for you. Tell me what do you think, okay?

Lance stood awkwardly in the meeting room, feeling anxious, excited, and a bit out of place. He couldn’t stop squeezing his hands to calm himself down. The man leading him to this room was kind enough to get him something to drink since he was quite thirsty. Allura had missed the coordinates, and Lance had to fly his ship for a few vargas before he could sneak into a merchant’s ship that would bring him to Earth (he was lucky the traders weren’t particularly fond of Galran Empire, a few GAC—of course they would use GAC instead of Groggeries like in Altea had gave Lance a save passage to America, one of the places on Earth). And now, here he was, feeling overdressed in his Altean pilot uniform (which was clearly too bright with all the whites and light blues compared to gray and orange of Earth’s). They said he would be introduced to President Iverson, apparently the representatives of Earth’s government body (they call it Earth Alliance Council).

He already had his identity pass, and letters from Allura (who gave him a disapproving glare when she wrote the letters when Lance told her he wanted to go to Earth and join their fight for freedom) to explain why he was there. Hopefully, President Iverson would at least accept him instead of sending him back to Altea. He wasn’t ready to face his uncle’s (which was the King of Altea, King Alfor) wrath since he was practically ran away from home when he was told not to.

But Lance wanted to make a name for himself. He was the King’s nephew, practically second in line to the throne, but he didn’t really like the lavish life of Altea Castle. He was tired of hosting parties, playing nice and charmed everyone in the King’s Court when he knew they were at war with Galran Empire. Out there, in the wide open space, Altean’s fleets and soldiers were fighting off the tyranny of Emperor Zarkon that kept spreading all over the galaxy. He conquered planets, robbing the people of their resources and gave nothing but devastation. Lance knew he should be out there, instead of entertaining the Ladies of the Court with tea and cakes. He wasn’t Allura who was the heir to throne and thus had her say in politics. Lance was just Lance, and the only way he could prove his worth was by fighting.

And when he heard about the spirit of rebellion was brewing on Planet Earth, he proposed his plan to go and help their cause.

An idea that was quickly shut down by the King.

That was why, several quintants later, Lance convinced Allura to make him an introduction letter to the Earth’s United Council explaining his reason. She even gave the Altean Royal Seal to legitimate the documents. Lance was happy he could pursue his cause. He wanted to help the humans fighting against the tyrant Zarkon. He had heard a lot about that planet, and the famous general who used to be the Champion of the Galra. General Takashi Shirogane was famous with his accomplishment, and the thought of serving along such a great man made Lance even more excited.

Now, all he had to do was to convince President Iverson to let him join the cause.

He was hoping he wouldn’t make a bad first impression in this foreign planet.

 

* * *

                                                      

Major Keith Kogane was said to be the best pilot of the Earth Alliance Army. He used to be the Captain of his unit at European Division before he got promote and now he was heading Special Fighter Unit under the direct command of the General. He was named as the General’s right-hand man, the Sword of Terra as some would call him (Keith never really care about the title, but “the Sword” sounded really cool, he wouldn’t refuse given that nickname).

Right now, Keith was heading to the General’s office, ready to report about the latest engagement with Galran’s supply line just around Jupiter’s orbit. They harassed the transport ships, stole the goods for the Army. Now they had additional Galran techs that must be recalibrated first so it could be used by human.

So far so good, but he had heard rumors spreading around the officers in the Army about some reinforcement from Altea. In the war against the Galran Empire, Altea would be the best ally they could get, since the two empires had been fighting each other for centuries. If any planet could match the Empire, it would be Altea, and if they wanted to win this war, they would need an alliance with Altea. When Keith arrived at the General’s office, he waited until the door hissed open. He didn’t raise an eyebrow when he saw General Shirogane was drowned in war correspondence with his desk covered in all sort of reports and several holographic windows were opened in front of him. Behind him was Lieutenant Colonel Matt Holt handling the communication center like he always did.

“General,” Keith saluted out of respect until General Shirogane nodded and mumbled ‘at ease’.

“Keith,” General Shirogane smiled, dropping the formality and calling Keith with familiarity since they basically brothers. General Shirogane’s family took Keith in under their wing years ago.

“Shiro,” Keith also fell into more familiar manner as he handed his report. “The mission was a success, we cut off the supply lines and secured some techs and other supply from the Galran. Pidge is looking through the techs at the moment, and is in the process of recalibrating them for our use.”

“Good job, Keith,” Shiro nodded, giving his approval. There was a hint of pride in his voice. “Any casualties?”

“No. Maybe some scratches on our fighter jets, but nothing major,” Keith informed him. “Hunk had put down everything we got from the raid in the report.”

“Nice,” Shiro set the report down.

“I heard rumors amongst the officers about the help from Altea. Is that true?” Keith asked, couldn’t contain his curiosity.

Shiro scoffed. “You’re out of luck if you were hoping for a battalion of soldiers. They sent one man, a member of the King’s Court. They said he was the King’s on nephew, a rich noble from Altea.” Shiro clearly wasn’t too delighted with the idea of taking in some Altean nobility in his army.

“Does the Council want us to babysit some rich brat during the war?” Keith frowned.

Shiro shrugged. “Apparently, his family was rich and he got connection to Altean Royal family. His family was basically the one that had been funding the war between Altea and Galra for all these years. We need those funds, even if it meant we had to play babysitter for him. And he told Iverson he didn’t want to be paid since he _sincerely_ wanted to help our cause.”

Of course Iverson agreed to let the Altean joined the Army. This rich brat practically a walking and talking money tree who told the President he would help them free of cost. Iverson wouldn’t miss the chance to get more fundings for the war. It was expensive, and they would need all the help they could get.

Keith thought this brat was overly naïve and stupid.

“So we have to play nice so his family would pay for our effort?” Keith asked sourly.

“More or less,” Shiro nodded. “I’ll just give him the rank of Major General and let him stay here in pretense of learning on running the Army.”

“You won’t give him a command?”

“I wouldn’t want to risk it. I don’t know this Altean nobleman, and I don’t trust him with my men’s life _yet_. Until he can prove himself, I refused to give him a command. Besides, he’s here to provide us the funding for our war,” Shiro shrugged.

“What do you want me to do?” Keith asked.

“Well, I’d like for you to babysit him around since you’ll spend more time in this headquarter anyway. We can’t have an Altean running around unsupervised, and I don’t want to piss Iverson if we didn’t treat the Altean right.”

“And you asked _me_ to treat someone _nicely_?” Keith looked skeptical. It sounded ridiculous, Keith wondered if it was meant to be joke or not.

“At least I know I can trust you with this. He would spend more time with me anyway, _studying_. And I trust you not to punch him or piss him off. We need his money.”

“No promise,” Keith grumbled. “Will that be all, General?”

“Yes. Dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lance still hadn’t got a proper uniform that the Army was wearing. He stood out like a sore thumb in his white and light blue Altea uniform, with dark blue sash around his hips. He had his blasters strapped securely around his waist, another were hidden in his boots. He felt ridiculous being the only one in white among the grey and orange of the Earth’s Army uniforms. The man guiding him through the base was very kind, telling Lance about everything he needed to know about the Army. The human had introduced himself as Hunk Garrett, and the man was clearly a lot nicer than Iverson (Lance was pretty sure at some point of their meeting, Iverson was itching to scream and kick him, and the only thing stopping him was Lance’s family fortune—which he would be gladly use to help the humans of Earth to fight the Galra).

“Have you meet General Shirogane?” Lance asked his guide curiously. “I have heard a lot about him in the King’s Court. They said he single handedly took down the whole Galra base in Javeeno Star System when the Galran Commander Sendak captured him…”

“I have. In fact, I work directly under him as part of his Staff. Usually I handled logistics and such. There are others in the General’s staff. Lieutenant Colonel Matt Holt is the Chief of Staff and Head of Intelligence, and Major Katie Holt is Head of Research and Development Division. Major Keith Kogane is the commander of the Special Fighters Unit and the best pilot in the Army,” Hunk explained.

“Major Keith Kogane… as in Keith ‘the Sword’ Kogane?” Lance asked. He had heard a lot about the Major. Best pilot, fierce fighter. He brought a lot of victories to the Earth Alliance Army, and he commanded the most feared unit in the whole war against Galra Empire.

“The one and only,” Hunk nodded. “You will be placed under the General himself, my Lord.”

Lance cringed at his title. He always been called ‘my Lord’ back in Altea due to his position, and he didn’t mind when Iverson called him that (he liked feeling more superior than that guy). But now that he was accepted in the Army, he didn’t really like the title.

“Please don’t call me that,” Lance told Hunk softly. “I’m part of the army now, not in the King’s Court, you can call me Lance.”

“I’m pretty sure I should call you ‘Sir’ since you’re technically my superior,” Hunk smiled.

“Just Lance, please,” Lance said gently. “I was hoping we could be friends…” he added quietly. He felt rather alone in this planet since he was the only Altean. He felt like he should shift to match the human’s appearance, but Hunk told him he didn’t have to.

“Of course, we can be friends, Lance,” Hunk patted his shoulder in friendly manner, making Lance smiled since his warm hand reminded Lance of Allura’s own hand whenever she did the same to cheer Lance up.

He missed Allura.

“You can call me Hunk,” Hunk said simply.

Lance blushed lightly at the friendly manner from Hunk. Lance often treated in polite and formal ways, even with his so-called friends in the King’s Court. But Hunk was different. He was kind, warm, and genuine, making Lance enjoyed talking to him. In a few doboshes, they finally arrived at the General’s office. Lance took a deep breath to control himself from freaking out in front of his idol.

When the door hissed open, Lance was led into something that reminded him a lot of the Castleship’s bridge. But the equipment was a lot more outdated than what they had in Altea, and they also had Galran tech mixed along. Lance guessed those techs were taken from Galra’s supply lines or something. He recognized most of them, and guessing they probably had been calibrated to work with human instead of needing Galran’s DNA to work. Standing on the command center, was the General himself.

He looked younger than the stories made him to be, tall and buff, with broad shoulders. His hair was cut short, and a tuff of white hair fell on his forehead. There was a scar on his face, running from one side to the other across his nose, and Lance could see his hi-tech prosthetic arm. They said he lose his arms during his captivity before he destroyed the Galra’s base. Lance couldn’t believe he had come face to face to the great General himself.

“General, Sir,” Hunk saluted, Lance quickly scrambled and copied him. “This is Major General Lance. Lance, this is General Takashi Shirogane, Chief Commander of the Earth Alliance Army.”

General Shirogane stepped down from his pedestal and walked up to Lance and Hunk.

“Welcome to the Central Command, Major General,” General Shirogane shook Lance’s hand. “I’m glad you’re here to help with our cause. We’re so grateful.”

“I’m just trying to do the right thing, General Shirogane, Sir! I want to help your cause in anyway, you can name it, I will do my best,” Lance smiled eagerly. He was so excited, he could finally be here, on the front line of the war against Galra Empire, serving alongside the legendary general himself.

“We appreciate it,” General Shirogane nodded.

“So… When can I meet the men? I mean… I get to command a battalion, right?” Lance asked.

“About that… I’m afraid I can’t give you that yet. But I’ll take you under my wing as my apprentice, and _then_ you can have your own command after I see your capabilities.”

Lance was disappointed. He was all excited when he was told he was accepted by the Army and given the rank of Major General. It sounded very important, but the General didn’t seem like he would give Lance a battalion on his own. What General Shirogane was saying pretty much common sense. The General didn’t know how capable Lance was, he couldn’t trust him with his men yet.

And Lance being Lance was ready to prove himself in this chaotic war.

After all, he was here to fight for freedom.

 

* * *

 

 

Major Keith Kogane’s morning was suck.

He was woken up far too early after finding out one of his officer had beaten a civilian into pulp in a bar fight and now he had to give the appropriate officer a suitable punishment for getting inebriated and attacked a civilian who was just defending his girlfriend from the said officer’s “Unwanted attention”. After that, when he was ready to catch some more sleep, he got a report about the transport ships hangar had caught on fire for some reason. His breakfast was late and the usual cook was sick so he got runny eggs, burnt bacon, and dried toasts. His day just got even worse when he had a report about Gamma Team he had sent for scouting mission was engaged on a battle with the Galra’s fighter jets just near Kerberos. Keith lost three men and a fighter jet.

So forgave him if today his scowl was deeper than usual, and he was ready to snap when Shiro called him to his office to meet the Altean.

When Keith met Major General Lance of Altea, he wasn’t impressed. The boy barely looked old enough to fly his own jet, with all the slender frame, slim waist, and long limbs. One would expect him to move awkwardly, but Lance had a certain grace to his movements, as if he had been trained for years (he probably had since he was apparently an Altean nobility and the member of the King’s Court). His face was pretty, with an ever present amused smile on his lips and his pointy ears were adorned with one golden band each. He looked like overly pampered rich boy in his ridiculously high class outfit, no matter how hard he tried to convince Keith that what he was wearing was a uniform of Altean Army. He looked like he could barely hold his own against a gush of wind, let alone a war.

There was no way they would let him commanded a battalion. His men would chewed him out.

Keith wanted to say something that could make those smile went away, but he remembered Shiro told him to play nice. This Altean was their gold mine, and Keith had to make sure he wouldn’t insult him and made him ran away back to Altea without giving them financial aid.

But still, the Altean’s presence annoyed him.

“General Shirogane told me you would help me getting around until I’m more familiar with the base,” Lance said, sounding far too cheerful for Keith’s liking. “Do you think I can find the Earth’s uniform? I feel like sticking out like a sore thumb in my uniform…” Lance asked, looking sheepish as he tugged on the dark blue sash around his hips.

“We can find something for you to wear in the logistic division,” Keith answered sharply.

“That’s nice,” Lance nodded, trying to make the conversation more upbeat. “I am truly honored the famous Major Keith Kogane himself is showing me around the base. I have heard a lot about you, just like I heard a lot about the General around the Court. I mean, all the Ladies of the Court did were gossiping about people after all, and I can’t help but follow the conversation while entertaining them. I was wondering if you want to join me for lunch this afternoon? I mean, I’ve been _dying_ to ask you about your achievement, like the one when you attacked Sendak’s fleet, it was amazing. It’s really an honor to finally work with you—“

“Can you shut up?” Keith cut him off sharply. He was tired of hearing Lance rambling around. Lance immediately clamped his mouth shut, looking surprised and slightly hurt. Somehow Keith felt a bit happier with that. “Look, I don’t want to disrespect you, _Sir_ , but I don’t want to join you for lunch. I have a lot of duties to attend to other than babysitting you. I don’t know how they do it in Altea, but in this Army, lunch is served in the mess hall, not in your private quarter.” He sounded pretty harsh, but Keith wasn’t exactly in his best mood right now since everyone pretty much trying to egg him since this morning.

“Sorry about that… I was planning on cooking my own meal since Hunk showed me there is a small kitchen in my private quarter,” Lance said, this time sounded colder and collected instead of warm like an excited puppy just seconds ago. “But you shouldn’t be rude like that, Major Kogane. I’m still your superior officer by rank.”

“Only because of your money. You have to admit it, _General_ , the only reason you ranked that high was because your unlimited fund. Some people _earned_ their place with hard work instead of being served on silver platter,” Keith snorted. “If you asked me, this Army needs soldiers more than a rich Altean who had never seen war before. Here’s your quarter, _Sir_ , do you need anything?” Keith asked, his voice was laced with sarcasm.

“Umm… no. Thank you, Major, you’re dismissed,” he mumbled, sounding stiffer.

Keith just shrugged before he made his way back to his office to attend his duties.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? Should I continue? Yeah or nah?
> 
> Tell me what do you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't hesitate to visit and chat with me on my Tumblr @aquaregiastuff


End file.
